Wired phones have been installed in almost all houses, meanwhile mobile phones become more and more popular. However, a mobile phone normally has to be held near the ear and, consequently the head, to hear the conversation, thus putting the user's brain completely within the range of electromagnetic radiation of the mobile phone. In addition, the farther the distance between the mobile phone and a base station is or the more the number of users within a predetermined coverage area is, the weaker the mobile phone signal is.
A wired phone connects to a wired network by a wire, therefore, the wired phone has no radiation and signal problem. However, operations for the wired phone are complex. For example, in the case that the balance of the mobile phone account is not enough to complete a phone call and the user wants to call someone by the wired phone, the user must redial the phone number one by one accurately on the wired phone. Consequently, using only mobile phone or only wired phone may be inconvenient to a user in certain scenario.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a telecommunication system that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.